


Hideous Sanity

by arttselen



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, Fucktober, Fucktober 2020, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arttselen/pseuds/arttselen
Relationships: Bang Chan & Kim Sunwoo, Kim Sunwoo / Bang Chan
Kudos: 4





	Hideous Sanity

At each other lunge movement of the phallus inside the minuscule body, a rounded tear falls on the rose cheek. Sunwoo cries not because of his being utterly satiated, but because of being emotionally exhausted. His form is leisurely induced into torpidity, and he’s so, so incredibly happy to be able to find peace at his last moment. He always was immersed in his hideous sanity, maddening him with every breath of that suffocating air that was reality. 

But oh, the intervals where he was out of his mind were eternally glorious. And the gods that would have mercy of his soul, but if that brief time wasn’t real, he claimed that he could remain imprisoned there forever. As long as he heard the man moans longing his conscience, he was dying serenely with his mind. _ “Death... you sound so beautiful.” _ He sobs, his vision consummated with the ethereal image of Christopher. The man smiles gently at him, observing him letting everything out. Moreover, when the mortal tardily embraces him, he cherishes the unfortunate spirit.  _ “You had a life with plentiful interestingness, Sunwoo. Now you may rest, and sometimes visit me down the Styx. I will receive you in my arms along with your sane and insane details”.  _


End file.
